


Don't touch, don't touch, don't touch

by Biosahar



Series: Just Don't [2]
Category: Jelix - Fandom, septicpie - Fandom
Genre: Desire, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Tension, beginning of relationship, wanting more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: It's Felix's birthday and he decided to invite his six favorite people to spend the week at his place. Downside is, although they've established their crush for each other, Jack and Felix are not allowed to be intimate in front of their friends.Jack is having the hardest time keeping his hands to himself and Felix's a huge tease.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pleased to announce the series is still ongoing! 
> 
> This is related to my first work, Don't crush, don't crush, don't crush, so feel free to read it if you'd like to have the bigger picture as to where these two are with each other. However, you can still enjoy this even without reading the first part, so go right ahead.

“Here you go” Felix announced himself at the door with a blanket in his arms, followed by Jack, PJ and Mark. “Bear with it ‘til they fix the heater. If you freeze your asses out here you can always switch to the living room with Ken and Brad. Just don’t sneak into my room or I’ll kick you.”

“I call dibs on the bed!” shouted Mark as he threw himself on one of the two beds available in the large guest room. The second one was smoothly claimed by PJ who tossed his bag of belonging from afar, having it land perfectly on top of the bed. 

“Dammit!” Jack spat as he was left with the floor mattress. 

“There’s bathrobes, towels, spare clothes, and I even put extra toothbrushes for your lazy asses just in case.”

“Look at that, we have some great room service, don’t we?” PJ snickered as he went through his bag of clothes.

Felix’s lips stretched into a proud grin. “If y’all need anything just let papa know, okay?”

“Thanks, papa!” Mark said.

“Thank you Fe-” Jack was interrupted with a blanket to the face. When he glanced up, Felix was wearing his smug smile. 

“If anyone wakes me up in the middle of the night, they’re dead," he added, his piercing gaze falling back on Jack. The man's heart thumped at the thought.

"Challenge accepted" said Mark with his fist raised in the air. Jack wished he could agree aloud.

They all exchanged good nights and Felix left. Jack folded his clothes inside the closet, then picked himself a set of pajamas to wear for bed.

“Guys” PJ started as he pushed his head out of his black shirt, stripping down to his boxers. “doesn’t this sort of feel like a class trip or something?”

“Yeah” Mark agreed with a chuckle, dragging the blankets over his body. “Can’t believe it went over Felix’s head to invite us for a guys’ week. He’s _so_ gonna regret it.”

“It’s his birthday present” PJ made clear, “Us destroying the house.”

“You bunch o’ kids” Jack giggled, admitting the idea was in fact tempting.

“All right, shut it you two, I need my beauty sleep. I’m still suffering from jet lag.”

“Good night Mark” said PJ with only his head peeking from under the blanket, phone in hand.

“Night” added Jack, who volunteered to turn the lights off before going to bed.

Except he couldn't fall asleep. Jack's thoughts were filled with all the chances and possibilities out there now that he was under the same roof as Felix. He hasn't seen the man ever since his last visit to Brighton. They established ever since, and through long late night texting, that they both had a crush on each other, and that  nothing could harm their relationship. Add to it, perhaps, but never harm it.

As he wiggled further under his warm layers of blankets, Jack’s bladder gave him discomfort, reminder of all the drinking he’s done earlier this evening. Cursing under his breath, he forced himself into the cold hallway. As he walked by the living room, Jack heard quiet voices generating from the TV, Brad and Ken were watching Star Trek on Netflix. He decided to give the couch a chance tomorrow. After all, the room was warmer, and if sleep refused to visit, one could always watch a movie or two.

Making his way to the bathroom, Jack ran into Felix occupying it with the door open. The Swede was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

“Don’t you have like a private bathroom upstairs or something?” Jack said at the door, sending Felix to slightly jump in place.

“You scared the shit out o’ me” He mumbled with a full mouth, then rinsed it before lifting up his head to look at Jack through the mirror. “I do but the water temperature’s fucked up, I like it better down here. I’m almost done, gimme a sec.”

So Jack spent the next three minutes silently watching Felix floss and thanking whatever god there was for making one of the many chances and possibilities happen on the same night. At a certain point his eyes started to wander. The chaotic white blond hair fell neatly over his face, mismatching the natural dark blond of his untrimmed beard. He was wearing a black shirt and comfortable grey sweatpants, head slightly bent backwards to get full sight of his open mouth. God, did he get even more handsome over the past months? Was that even possible? Jack jolted back from his improper thoughts when his eyes met the ocean blue ones through the mirror.

“What?” Felix uttered, or at least tried with his mouth wide open. “Something on my face?”

“Yeah” Jack spat defensively, his eyes lingering a tad too long on those lips. “That smug look, get rid of it.”

“No way. That’s my sexy look” Felix laughed while holding eye contact. Jack could swear he could see right through him. “Bath’s all yours.”

Jack watched him grab a towel and walk past the door. He was caught off-guard by a butt-slap to which Jack answered with a low giggle. He later heard him say good night to Ken and Brad and climb his way upstairs. Once he locked himself inside the bathroom, Jack was processing it all.

“Fucking Felix” He quietly cursed at his mirrored reflection, spotting the faint pink starting to form over his cheeks.

He missed him. They might have talked nearly everyday, texted every second, but nothing compares to having the man in question right in front of him. He missed him, he missed those perfect lips and that beautiful body. They never got that far, farther than an innocent kiss on the lips and a brief touch of each other's skin, and maybe that was what left Jack on the edge this whole time, left with unfulfilled desires and broad expectations of what taking Felix, in the very sense of the word, felt like.

He quickly opened the faucet on ice cold water and splashed his face awake. His heartbeat rate regulated itself eventually, and Jack took the moment to remind himself of the very first rule he and Felix established through a lengthy Skype call concerning this week. 

“No touching” he repeated with a deep exhale. “Don't touch that beautiful man, Jack, come on, you can do this.”

Then Jack washed his hands, took a deep breath and pulled his act together.

He _can_ do this. If Felix can, then why can't he?

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is finally here!
> 
> Apologies for the delay, someone should've told me that starting two Jelix fanfictions at the same time was a bad idea, but even so I still wouldn't listen. 
> 
> I'll try to update more often. In the mean time, enjoy the read!

Morning came and Jack awoke to the sweet smell of coffee from across the hallway. Too comfortable under his blankets, he ended up dozing off for a couple more minutes until someone came knocking on his door.

 

“Jack” Felix called, inviting himself into the room.

 

Jack's eyes were half-open when Felix entered his vision. He watched him walk to the window and part the thick curtains on each side, allowing the light in and partially blinding the half-awake Irish in the process. Jack noticed the other two beds were unoccupied. Mark and PJ must've been up for a while. Did he oversleep?

 

His attention refocused on Felix. The blond's hair was still damp, fresh out of a shower, and his thin body was covered with a large white sweater. He wore a pair of skinny jeans that made his ass and legs look perfect. Jack was getting distracted.

 

"What time is it?" He lazily asked.

 

“It’s get-your-ass-up o’clock!”

 

As a response, Jack gave a tired growl, pulling the blanket over his head. He rarely ever slept in, but today he didn't feel like leaving his bed.

 

Hating being ignored, Felix threw his body weight on Jack’s mattress with vigor, pushing and pulling until the Irish grumpily peaked from underneath his cosy blanket.

 

“God, you’re so annoying”

 

“Good morning to you too, bitch”

 

Felix’s lips stretched into a wide smile as he leaned over. The scent of his humid shampoo and body wash was so intense it sent Jack's mind into a brief daze. It took the Irish a second to realize Felix was trying to strip him out of his blankets. His reaction was too slow and Jack was soon exposed to the cold of the room, the chill waking him up in an instant.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed, “It’s so fucking cold, Jesus!”

 

Felix eyed Jack up and down with an evil laugh.

 

“Dude why the fuck are you even butt-naked?”

 

“You talk like you don’t sleep in your boxers” Jack huffed, remembering the first time he and Felix shared a bed back in the hotel room, and before his mind could go into details about how beautiful his half-naked body looked, Jack pushed himself up in a sitting position and decided to reach for his folded clothes and get dressed.

“Everyone's already up?"

 

“Yeah, they’re in the middle of destroying my kitchen” Felix’s answer was delayed, and when Jack looked to his side he caught him staring. His bright blue hues gazing so intently it made Jack self-conscious.

 

“What?” Jack teased out of embarrassment. “If you wanna make out with me just say so.”

 

He wasn’t hopeful Felix would, in fact, do as he said. After yesterday's treatment he was beginning to respect the distance Felix was intending to keep between them during his birthday-week. But with nobody around to watch, Felix seemed more eager to the idea of physical contact, and so he was practically all over Jack the second he mentioned 'making out'.

 

"W-Wow, really?!" Jack nervously laughed, holding onto Felix's arms that were quick to grip his waist and pull him in. "Been holding back on me, Fe'?"

 

"Fuck you, Jack. You're giving me a boner" 

 

Jack didn't have time to check if it was true, his heart was leaping out of his chest the second Felix connected their lips into a heated kiss. The taste of him was so exhilarating it sent shivers down his spine, making Jack instantly aware of his own growing erection.

 

They melted into each other's embrace for a long minute, barely had enough time to let their hands wander when someone came knocking at the door again, and the two pushed away from each other faster than they could imagine, a feeling of embarrassment rushing in, and Jack felt like a teenager caught by his parent in the middle of doing something inappropriate. 

 

“Felix, Michael's here” Mark announced at the door, peeking inside the room. “And breakfast's ready- What are _you_ guys doing?"

 

"Michael's arrived? 'Bout damn time!" Felix loudly repeated, rising to his feet and rubbing the red off his lips. "I'm eating all the bacon, Jack, bye!"

 

"I fucking dare you, bitch!"

 

Felix made his way past Mark and into the kitchen. Jack was still anxiously cursing while trying to fit into his skinny jeans. When their eyes met, Mark showed a thin smirk, said nothing, then left. Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and once he was done changing and checked his reflection in the mirror, Jack realized his cheeks were flushed red and his lips were slightly swollen.

 

He felt so embarrassed he could die.

 

Felix's kitchen was huge, but with seven loud men occupying it at once, the large space shrunk to the size of a phone booth. Jack struggled to find a seat between Brad and Michael. Mark was frying some bacon stripes while cursing PJ for stealing half of them. Ken and Felix were waiting with empty plates next to the toaster, fighting over who would get the first serve. 

 

“Morning Jack” Michael greeted with a smile. 

 

"Hi, Michael" Jack smiled. "What's up with the delay?"

 

"My flight was cancelled" he explained while sipping his coffee "I had to sleep at the airport"

 

"Oh shit. Glad you still made it, though."

 

"Jack!" PJ called, noticing the green-haired at the table “Thought you died in your sleep or something. We were already planning the burial. Right Mark?”

 

“Cremation! Burial is for the weak,” Mark corrected, smacking PJ’s hand before he could reach the pan for another bacon stripe. PJ cried out and Mark refused to apologize, saying he deserved it.

 

“Burial is the _shit_ ” Brad added, throwing his legs over an unoccupied chair and scrolling down his phone. “If you get cremated, you miss the chance to rise back among the dead in case of a zombie outbreak. Go burial or go home.”

 

“What the fuck are you even talking about, guys?” Felix joined the conversation, pushing Brad's feet off the chair to sit himself down with his two slices of toast and cheese. Ken was still standing by the toaster, waiting for the second serve with the bitterness of a toast-fight loser.

 

“What? It’s true!”

 

“It is” Ken agreed at the same moment the toaster kicked out the two slices, putting his plate on the table, he took a sit across from Jack. “I mean there’s no chance it’ll ever happen, but better safe than sorry, right?”

 

“If you guys ever died, I’ll cremate the hell out of you, no questions asked” Mark admitted, “I don’t wanna risk having any of you weirdos walk around eating people and spilling goo."

 

"Tone down the Evil Within reference, Mark" PJ teased. "Haunted are just a lame version of Zombies."

 

“Never mind being dead, I’m cremating PJ alive if he doesn't shut up” He added before he moved the hot pan of bacon to the table. The sudden motion sent PJ to jump back, fearing for his life. "Bacon's done. It's PJ-free, enjoy."

 

"You're so mean!" PJ cried.

 

"All this cremation talk's getting me hungry" Jack mumbled, shoving an entire egg in his mouth. "Where's the bread?"

 

“Toast, catch!” Ken shouted from across the table, throwing a slice to Jack's direction. 

 

"Jesus!" Jack shouted, catching the slice of toast in the air before it could land on his face. It was burning hot and he had to quickly drop it back into his plate.

 

“Don’t play around with food!” Mark scolded the two.

 

“Sorry, Mark, please don't cremate me” Ken begged, "I don't wanna end up all burned up, crispy and wrinkled." 

 

Felix giggled.

 

"Like Jack's dick"

 

"Did you just-" Jack started, then everyone bust into laughter.

 

Their eyes met and Felix's wink sent Jack's heart to flutter. He bit hit bottom lip and looked down at his plate. He could still taste him on his lips.

 

When Jack reached out for a second serving of eggs, Mark's eyes were on him.

 

Jack swallowed with difficulty. Something was telling him he should be more careful around Mark's growing suspicion. 

 

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

After starting his day sleeping in for longer than planned, Jack grew warmer to the idea of spending the rest of it being lazy on the couch in front of a good old sci-fi movie armed with a bag of Cheetos and a coke.

 

The house was much quieter now that everyone has gone groceries shopping, leaving only Jack and Michael in the house, and the latter was profoundly napping in the guest room, catching some shut-eye after his hectic night at the airport.

 

Jack spent two hours watching _The Edge of Tomorrow_ , then debated whether to start _Ghost in The Shell_ before the others returned, then decided he wasn’t willing to get his ass kicked by everyone for spoiling this evening’s movie.

 

It was almost four in the evening and the guys were not yet back from the supermarket, so Jack decided to take a relaxing shower. After all, with seven men under the same roof, having peace and quiet was nearly impossible, so Jack should be grasping the opportunity while it presented itself.

 

He walked to the guest room, the door of which was open and no trace of Michael was to be found. He picked a change of clothes out of his suitcase then retraced his steps back to the bathroom across the hallway. To his surprise it was occupied, and he then realized he wasn’t the only one with the brilliant idea of taking a shower when no one was around: Michael definitely beat him to it.

 

Jack thought about the second floor bathroom. Felix mentioned the issue with the warm water. Jack wasn't quick to dismiss the idea, and thought it wouldn’t do harm to check it out, perhaps Felix was just not a fan of lukewarm water, in that case Jack could deal.

 

He made his way upstairs and stood in front of the corridor. There were three doors, one on each side and a third at the very end. The first door opened into Felix’s work place. Jack knew Felix owned another apartment with his proper gamer setting but little did he know about the smaller version set for his own pleasure. The room was narrow and crowded with far too many consoles, games, books and anything and everything Felix gathered around for his fun activities. Jack was excited as to whether he would be allowed in here if he asked Felix nicely. He made a mental note to do so later.

 

The door to the right lead to the storage room. It was far too dark and cramped for Jack to see anything past the set of old dusty armchairs and wooden tables piled up by the entrance. That left Jack with only a room left: Felix's bedroom.

 

Felix didn’t mention anything about denied access to his personal bedroom, so Jack assumed it was safe to venture forth without permission. After all, since the two other rooms were the work and storage rooms, that left Jack with the assumption that the bathroom must only be accessed through Felix’s bedroom. Stupid concept, Jack thought, but if he were to live alone in a house as big as this, he would’ve probably done the same.

 

Felix’s bedroom was surprisingly clean. Aside from the couple shirts left on the desk chair and an entire outfit lying on the bed -which Felix probably discarded in favor of the one he ended up wearing this afternoon- the rest of the room was well-arranged and dust-free. His wardrobe was wide open and more clothes hung on its doors. The inside of his wardrobe was organised after each item of clothing, shirts on the lower shelf, sweaters and hoodies on the one on top, boxers on the bottom drawer and jackets and coats hanging in the middle section of the wardrobe. 

 

The bathroom door was located across the room between the wardrobe and the large bookshelves, but first Jack allowed himself a sit at the edge of Felix's king-size bed, briefly bouncing on it like a child. It was so soft, he thought it unfair that Felix was having the best night sleep while Jack suffered downstairs on the hard mattress. His attention was soon dragged to the chair the Swede usually occupies when using his laptop. He could easily imagine Felix sitting there smiling at the screen while on Skype with him, and just like that Jack's bitterness melted away and he found himself foolishly smiling.

 

The overwhelming scent of the Swede in the air was striking, and Jack found himself growing excited to the idea of exploring even further. He didn’t, however, since he would hate to breach Felix’s privacy. Part of him was already delighted by the idea of currently being in the private space owned by the man he had a crush on. It made him feel intimate, perhaps even aroused. Oh no, his mind was starting to wander. 

 

He thought about how Felix perceived him and whether he fantasized about him, just like Jack fantasized about Felix. He found himself getting slightly excited by the idea of Felix lying in bed thinking about him. All those scenarios he would play in his mind for the sake of that subtle rush, or perhaps he would use Jack’s voice while in the middle of a phone call. Has he ever done that? Jack’s arousal increased at the thought.

 

Jack felt suddenly exposed when he heard the front door downstairs open. The loud voices of Mark and PJ teasing one another echoed throughout the house, Ken was harassing Michael by threatening to pee himself if he doesn't leave the shower soon, and somewhere in between his name was being called. Jack flung himself off the bed and into the bathroom. He heard fast footsteps follow up, climbing the stairs and entering the room. Jack knew it was Felix.

 

“Jack?” Felix’s voice called, "You in the bathroom?" 

 

“Y-Yeah” Jack shouted dryly, his voice cracking. He didn't know why he was hiding in the first place, but noticing the discomfort in his crotch area, he concluded he must've taken his day-dreaming a tad too far.

 

“You showering?”

 

Jack could hear Felix's voice move around the room. The sound of shed clothing and opened zippers reached his ear and he imagined Felix getting naked and changing his clothes. Jack's cheeks flushed red and his crotch was painfully erect.

 

“Dude you forgot your clothes on my bed” 

 

Jack slapped himself mentally. He was too distracted.

 

“I-I’ll pick them up later” He answered.

 

This was bad, this was really bad. Jack quickly got out of his clothes and slid behind the shower curtains. Cold water always helped him calm down, so he turned it on and hissed at the burning hot flood that rushed out instead. 

 

The warm water was working perfectly fine. 

 

"Felix, The water's-" Jack began.

 

“Shut up” Felix said loudly, “I know it's working. Just shut the fuck up and shower.”

 

Having Felix indirectly admit he used the bathroom downstairs just to run into him was the most dangerous things Jack has ever experienced. Now he was suffering underneath the ice cold water, yet even still, his erection was persistent, and it began aching. Jack couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it, not when Felix was standing right at the other side of the door.

 

There was a long awkward silence, and when Felix coughed Jack's heart jumped; He was standing _exactly_ behind the door.

 

“Jack” His voice resonated, a low, deep tone that had Jack cling unto the shower curtain. "Are you jerking off in there?"

 

Jack cursed underneath his breath. His face was bright red, and he wanted to disappear. 

 

"Fuck off, Fe'!" He shouted, his voice so dry it cracked at every word. He could hear the Swede burst into laughter.

 

"I swear I heard you moan my name" he teased. "Anyway, movie night starts in fifteen so hurry up. Oh and we brought pizza. Can I have the pepperoni one this time? I mean last time I had to stick with tuna and-"

 

"Jesus, Felix. Just go away!" Jack shouted out of embarrassment. 

 

He heard a prominent laugh. After that, Felix's footsteps were dragged further away to make way downstairs. Jack could finally calm his palpitating heart from running wild.

 

Now that Felix was gone, he could finally take care of something more _urgent_.

 

 


End file.
